PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) Biostatistics Shared Resource Facility (BSRF) provides statistical services, such as study design for basic, population science and clinical studies; statistical analysis (including development of tables and graphics for presentation); interpretation of the findings in language understandable by the investigators; and assistance with manuscript preparation and revision. These activities are performed interactively with the primary investigators, with a thorough understanding of science required to provide appropriate statistical input. The BSRF is also very involved in education programs developed for trainees and junior faculty in cancer research.